Safe Haven
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella has just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico to start fresh. Gabriella is running from a person that is from her past.Gabriella and Troy meet and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Will Gabriella tell Troy about her past? Will Troy and Gabriella be able to stand up to the person from her past or will they run a way together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella was getting settled in at her Aunt Melodys house. Gabriella was happy to be living with her aunt Melody. Gabriella was hoping to find love while living with her aunt. Gabriella decided to go for a run before dinner. So Gabriella put on a tank top and shorts on before going on her run. Gabriella told her aunt that she was going for a run and that she will be back in time for dinner. So Gabriella made sure she had her house key and water bottle with her in her pocket. Gabriella started running down the road.**

**Mean while Troy had left his house to go for a run too. Troy was out on his run when he saw Gabriella running too. Troy could not believe how beautiful she was. Troy could not keep his blue eyes off of her. Troy decided to run up to her and find out what her name was. Troy caught up to Gabriella and ran beside her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was new in town. Gabriella told Troy that she was new in town. Gabriella then saw that the guy talking to her had really blue eyes. Troy asked her what her name was and Gabriella told Troy that her name was Gabriella. Gabriella asked him what his name was and Troy told Gabriella that his name was Troy Bolton. Gabriella said it is nice to meet you. Troy and Gabriella finished their run together and Troy asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him. Troy and Gabriella exchange cell phone numbers and addresses too. Troy and Gabriella went their separate ways and to their houses.**

**Gabriella had got back to her aunts house and went inside to take a shower. Gabriella went up stairs and to her room to find clothes that she was going to put on after her shower. Gabriella had finish putting Troy's cell phone number in her phone and had save it too. Gabriella sent a text to Troy telling him that she can not wait for their date. Gabriella set her cell phone on her night stand for now. Gabriella hopped in the shower to clean herself up before eating some dinner. After Gabriella had finished her shower, she got dressed in the clothes that she pick out to wear. Gabriella checked her phone to see if Troy text her back which he did. Gabriella sent another text asking him what his favorite movies were. Gabriella went back down stairs to eat dinner and text to Troy on her phone too.**

**Troy had shower and got dressed before he had went back down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. Troy was eating his dinner and texting to Gabriella on his phone too. Troy saw what Gabriella text him and he responded back in the text that his favorite movies were The Notebook, Fast And Furious, Final Destination, Underworld, and Blade. Troy asked Gabriella the same question she had asked him in the text. Gabriella look on her phone and saw that Troy had sent her a text to her. So Gabriella responded back to Troy's text and told him that her favorite movies were The Notebook, Letters To Juliet, Underworld, Scream and Blade.**

**Troy and Gabriella continue to text each other and got to know each other a little bit better. Troy and Gabriella text each other one last time before going to bed for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up and took a shower before getting dressed for the day. Gabriella got dressed in the clothes she had pick out to wear for that day. Gabriella went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Gabriella decided to send a text message to Troy. Gabriella was sitting in the living room watching a movie while she was waiting for Troy to text her back.**

**Mean while Troy had just got out of the shower and gotten dressed for the day. Troy checked his phone and saw a text message from Gabriella. Troy responded back to the text message that Gabriella had sent him. Troy asked Gabriella if he could come over to her house. Gabriella checked her phone again and saw a text message from Troy. Gabriella texted back telling Troy that he could come over to her house. Troy saw the text message Gabriella had sent back to him. Troy text back to Gabriella telling her he was on his way over.**

**Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Gabriella went to answer the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Gabriella let Troy in the house and they went to the living room to sit down. Troy and Gabriella talk to each other for a while. Troy decided to ask Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend , even though he wanted to ask her at the end of their date. So Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses before he left to get ready for their date that night. So that night Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner and then to a movie. Troy took Gabriella back home and gave her a passionate kiss goodnight before going home for the night. Gabriella went into her aunts house with a smile on her face. Gabriella went up stairs to her room and got ready for bed. Gabriella went to bed that night with a smile on her face.**

**The next morning Gabriella woke up and took a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and sent a text to Troy. Gabriella was doing some thinking about having her boyfriend Troy stay over night and having sex with him too. So Gabriella text Troy asking if if he wanted to come to her house and stay over night. Gabriella went down stairs to get some thing to eat while waiting for a text from Troy. Aunt Melody asked Gabriella why she is smiling so much. Gabriella told her aunt Melody that she has a boyfriend and his name is Troy Bolton. Gabriella asked her aunt if Troy could stay over night and her aunt Melody told her that he could stay over night. Mean while Troy saw the text from his girlfriend Gabriella and he text her back that he would love to stay over night at her house. So Troy put some clothes in a bag to take with him over to Gabriella's house. Troy asked his mom if it would be okey if he stayed over night at Gabriella's house and his mom told him she was fine with it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Gabriella went to answer the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Gabriella let her boyfriend Troy into the house and they went up stairs to her room. Troy set his stuff on the chair that was in Gabriella's room. Troy went over to Gabriella who was sitting on her bed and they did some making out for a while. After Troy and Gabriella got done making out they went back down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and put a movie in to watch. Troy and Gabriella lay down on the couch and cuddled with each other while watching the movie.**

**Mean while back in Seattle Washington, the person name Mike was trying to figure out where Gabriella had disappeared too. Mike was still mad at Gabriella for having him be put in jail for 15 to 24 years for some thing he still keeps denying that he did not do. Mike was determined to get revenge on Gabriella for putting him in jail in the first place. Mike decided he had to figure out where she woud go to hide from him. So Mike took a map out to start figuring what places Gabriella would have gone too. Mike went to see his fiance Nicole to tell her about what happen to him in the past and also how he got in jail in the first place. Nicole told her fiance Mike that she was there for him no matter what happens.**

**Gabriella was thinking about telling Troy about her past and the person she was running from. Gabriella decided to tell him about her past another night. Troy saw that his girlfriend Gabriella was thinking about something but he decided not to asked her what she was thinking about and would wait till she is ready to tell him what it was that she was thinking about. Troy and Gabriella decided to have a pizza delivered to the house. Troy and Gabriella ate pizza for dinner and then clean up after they were done eating. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her room to watch another movie. Gabriella decided she want to have sex with her boyfriend Troy that night. So after they finished watching the movie, they started to make out which was getting heated. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure and she told him she was sure. So Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and were under the blankets making love. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and did some more thinking. Gabriella decided she was going to tell Troy about her past and the person she has been running from. Gabriella realized that she felt safe with Troy and knew she could trust him with telling him about her past. So Gabriella cuddled closer to Troy and he woke up not long after she did that. Troy and Gabriella decided to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella left the house and got into the car. They arrived at school and got out of the car. Troy and Gabriella grab their school bags and he locked his car up before going over to Gabriella. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the school to meet their friends.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had that morning. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before going to their first class. Troy and Gabriella's friends came up to them while they were making out by their lockers. They all went to their first class which was with Miss Darbus. They got threw their first class and went to their lockers to put the books away. Gabriella decided to go with Troy to the gym and watch him practice. So Troy and Gabriella walk to the gym and shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before going into the gym together. Troy gave Gabriella one more passionate kiss on the lips and then went to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went over to the bleachers and sat down to watch her boyfriend Troy practice. Troy came out of the boys locker room with the rest of the basketball team and saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers. Troy mouth to Gabriella i love you and then wink at her.**

**Gabriella mouth back to Troy i love you too and blew a kiss to him. After Troy got done with baskeball practice , he went over to Gabriella and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he went into the boys locker room to shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Gabriella saw Chad and the other basketball players leave the boys locker room and the gym. Jack came out and told Gabriella that Troy should be out in a few minutes. Jack left the gym to go to a meeting. Gabriella was walking around and she walked by the boys locker room, when Troy grabbed her. Troy pulled Gabriella into the boys locker room and started kissing her on the lips. Troy and Gabriella ended up in the shower in the boys locker room and made love twice before getting out of the shower. They got dressed back into their clothes and left the boys locker room. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands on the way to the lunch room. Troy and Gabriella got their lunch and went to sit with their friends. After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their homework together.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got done with their homework, they went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella asked Troy if he would stay over at her house again because she wanted to tell him some thing. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to stay over at her house again. So they went back up stairs and did some making out. Troy grab some clothes to put in his bag and stuff. Troy carried his over night bag with his school bag out to his car. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and followed Troy out of his house. Troy and Gabriella went back over to her house and went inside to put their stuff up stairs in her bedroom. Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs and watch a movie till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on the couch while watching the movie. Gabriella's aunt Melody came into the house and saw Troy and Gabriella on the couch cuddling. Melody went to the kitchen to get dinner started. Gabriella decided she was going to tell her boyfriend Troy about her past some time after dinner and when they were up stairs in her bedroom.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N In the next chapter you will be learning about what happen to Gabriella in her past and why she has been running away from the person in her past.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**That night Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to her bedroom to talk. Troy asked Gabriella what she wanted to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she wants to tell him about her past. Troy told Gabriella that he will listen to what ever it is that she has to tell him. Gabriella asked Troy to hold her while she is telling him about her past. Troy open his arms and Gabriella went into them. Once Gabriella got comfortable in Troy's arms , she begans telling Troy about her past.**

**Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy about her ex boyfriend being abusive to her and how he dump her because she would not have sex with him. Then Gabriella started telling Troy about the person name Mike who she is running and hiding from. Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella why she was running and hiding from this guy Mike for. Gabriella told Troy that this guy Mike tried to rape her and also was verbually abusive too. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that this Mike did get put in jail for 15 to 24 years for it. Gabriella told Troy she has a restraining order out on Mike to stay 200 feet a way from her. Troy said to Gabriella if the guy Mike is in jail then why still be running and hiding from the guy. Gabriella told Troy she found out that Mike was getting release out of jail and that is why she is here with her aunt Melody.**

**Troy told Gabriella that he was not going to let any one hurt her. Gabriella thank Troy for saying that. Troy said to Gabriella that he would be there for her too. Troy said to Gabriella I love you with my whole heart and soul. Gabriella was in shock when Troy said i love you. Gabriella said to Troy i love you too and they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before leaving for school.**

**Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella if she was going to tell their friends about what she had told him. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she did not know if she was going to tell their friends. Gabriella told Troy she would think about telling them about her past. Troy also asked Gabriella if her aunt Melody knows about what she told him. Gabriella told Troy that her aunt Melody knows some things but not about what she had told him. Gabriella asked Troy if he would stay over one more night and be by her side when she tells her aunt Melody that night about her past. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to stay another night with her and that he would be by her side when she tells her aunt Melody about her past.**

**Troy and Gabriella left the house and got into his car. They left for school and did some more talking on the way. Troy and Gabriella got to school on time and he parked the car in the school parking lot. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and grab their school bags. Troy locked his car up before going over to Gabriella and taking her hand into his. They walked into the school and went to their lockers which were next to each other. Troy and Gabriella got their books for the first class which was with Miss Darbus. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before they went to their first class. Their friends came over to them and asked them how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they were doing good. They all went to their first class which was with Miss Darbus.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went back to her house to do their homework. Troy and Gabriella were upstairs in her room doing their home work when her aunt Melody came home. Gabriella's aunt Melody went to the kitchen to start dinner. A hour later Troy and Gabriella had their homework done and were now making out till dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella did a alot of kissing on the lips. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat dinner with Gabriella's aunt Melody. After dinner aunt Melody took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch a movie. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie, they went to see if her aunt Melody was done washing dishes in the kitchen.**

**Gabriella told her aunt Melody that she wants to talk to her about something important. So aunt Melody followed Gabriella and Troy back into the living room. They all sat down on the couch and aunt Melody asked Gabriella what it was that she wanted to tell her. Gabriella told her aunt Melody about her past and the real reason she was staying with her in the first place. Gabriella's aunt Melody understood what Gabriella had told her and was happy that she wanted to stay with her no matter what. Aunt Melody told Gabriella that she would be there for her too. So Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to her room and did some talking before going to bed. Gabriella thanked Troy for being there when she told her Aunt Melody about her past. Gabriella asked Troy if he would be by her side if she did tell their friends about her past. Troy told Gabriella that he would always be by her side.**

**So Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love four times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together that morning. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before leaving for school. They ate their breakfast and then grab their school bags before going out of the house. Troy and Gabriella left for school and got there on time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and Gabriella talked about telling their friends about her past for a little bit. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she would like to only tell Chad about her past first before telling their other friends. Troy told Gabriella that he understood about her not wanting to tell their other friends about her past. Gabriella asked her boyfriend Troy if they could called Chad and see if he would come over for awhile. So Troy called Chad to see if he would come over for a little while. Chad answered his phone and asked Troy what was up. Troy asked Chad if he would like to come over for a while and Chad told Troy he would love to come over and hang out with him and Gabriella.

Chad told Troy on the phone he would be on his way over and then hung up the phone. Troy and Gabriella got the food ready before Chad arrives at the house. Troy told Gabriella that he would be right by her side when she tells Chad about her past. So Chad arrive not long after Troy and Gabriella had finished thier talk. Troy let Chad into the house and they went to join Gabriella in the living room. Chad gave Gabriella a quick hug before eating some food. Gabriella asked Chad not to tell Taylor or their other friends about what she is going to be telling him. Chad told Gabriella that he would not tell Taylor or their other friends about what she was going to be telling him.

Troy took Gabriella's hand into his to let her know that he was right there. So Gabriella told Chad about her past and how she had been hiding from this person from her past. Chad said to Gabriella that he would be by her side to if ever she needs help. Gabriella told Chad that she is going to tell their other friends about her past when she ready to tell them. Troy put his arms around Gabriella to comfort her. Chad stayed for awhile before he went home.

Mean while Mike had wrote down some places to go and check to see if Gabriella was hiding there. Mike asked his fiance Nicole if she wanted to come with him and she told him she would love to come with him. Mike told his fiance Nicole that once he got his revenge on Gabriella ,that they can work on getting married. So Mike and his fiance Nicole got on a plane to Montana. Nicole asked her fiance Mike why they were going to Montana first. Mike told his fiance Nicole that he wants to check all the towns there before they go to Arizona. Nicole told her fiance Mike that her mom lives in Arizona and that she will stay with her mom while he is looking for Gabriella and getting his revenge. Mike told his fiance Nicole that he was fine with her staying with her mom while he was getting his revenge on Gabriella Montez.

Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie in her bedroom that night. Troy was doing some thinking about asking Gabriella to marry him. So Troy decided he would go looking for engagement rings the next day while Gabriella was hanging out with the girls. Troy was going to take his girlfriend Gabriella on a date that next night and propose to her. Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie. Troy and Gabriella turn the tv off after taking the movie out. Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. While they were eating breakfast , Troy told Gabriella he was going to hang out with Chad for a few hours and then later on he was going to take her out on a date. Gabriella said to Troy that she can not wait for their date and also asked Troy what she should wear for the date. Troy told Gabriella to wear a semi casual outfit. Gabriella told Troy okey and said she would see him for their date. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses before he left. Troy went home to get some clothes to bring back to Gabriella's house because he knew he would be staying over night again.

Gabriella was up stairs in her room looking for a outfit to wear for her date with her boyfriend Troy. A hour later Gabriella found the outfit she was going to wear on her date with Troy. Gabriella decided to see what the girls were up to. Gabriella called Sharpay to see if she wanted to go to the mall and do some shopping and Sharpay told Gabriella that she would like to go to the mall. So Gabriella got into her car after making sure she had the key to the house in her purse. Gabriella went to pick Sharpay up and then they went to the mall together.

Mean while Troy told Chad he was going to buy a engagement ring at the jewerly store. Chad asked Troy if he was planning on asking Gabriella to marry him. Troy told Chad that he was going to be proposing to her later on tonight. Chad said to Troy you must really love Gabriella then. Troy told Chad that he does really love Gabriella with his whole heart and soul. So Troy found the perfect engagement ring to buy. So Troy bought the engagement ring and then left the jewery store with Chad.

Gabriella and Sharpay had been at a few stores when Gabriella started feeling light headed. Sharpay was trying a out fit on. Gabriella then fated and fell to the floor where she was standing. The clerk in the store saw Gabriella fate and hit the floor. Sharpay came back out of the dressing room and saw Gabriella laying on the floor. Sharpay ran over to Gabriella and tried to wake her up. Troy and Chad were on the way to the food court when they saw Sharpay trying to wake Gabriella up. Troy ran over to Gabriella and asked Sharpay what had happen. Sharpay told Troy she did not know what happen because she was in the dressing room changing out of a outfit she had tried on. The clerk told Troy what she had saw and so Troy picked Gabriella up and took her outside to get some air.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella told Troy that she would like to tell her other friends about her past too. Troy told Gabriella that he would be right beside her when she told their other friends about her past. Gabriella thanked Troy for being there when she tell their other friends about her past. Troy told Gabriella that he would doing any thing for her. Gabriella asked Troy if he thought Chad would be beside her too. Troy told Gabriella that he was sure that Chad will be by her side too. So Troy and Gabriella called Chad to see if he would be with them when Gabriella tells their other friends about her past. Chad answered his phone and asked Troy what he wanted. Troy asked Chad if he could come with them the next day to tell the friends about what they had told him. Chad told Troy and Gabriella he would be there with them when they told the rest of the gang.

Troy and Gabriella finish talking to Chad and hung the phone up. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom. While they were in her bedroom, they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Gabriella thanked Troy for staying over night. Troy told Gabriella that she did not need to thank him. So Troy and Gabriella went to sleep for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom. Gabriella threw up twice in the toilet and flush it after wards. Gabriella brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom. Gabriella could not figure out why she pass out at the mall the day before and now this morning she is throwing up.

Gabriella decide to look at the calender to see when she had her monthly visitor last. She saw that she had miss her monthly visitor. Gabriella now was wondering if she could be pregnant with Troy's child. Gabriella smiled at the thought of having Troy's child. So Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Gabi saw that her boyfriend Troy was still sleeping and so she tiptoed out of her room. Gabriella went down stairs and saw her aunt Melody in the kitchen. Gabriella asked her aunt if she could take her to the grocery store real quick like. Melody told Gabriella that she would take her real quick to the grocery store.

Gabriella and her aunt Melody went to the grocery store. Gabriella went over to the pregnancy test and grabbed 4 boxes. Gabriella paid for the pregnancy test and went to the car where her aunt Melody was waiting for her. They went back home and got out of the car. Gabriella went to the bathroom with the pregnancy test and took four of the pregnancy test. Gabriella did what the instructions had told her to do and she had to wait five minutes before she could find out the results. So she set the alarm on her cell phone to go off when it was time to check the tests. Gabriella decide to straighten the bathroom while she was waiting. Not long after she finish straighting the bathroom, the alarm went off on her phone. So Gabriella went over to the four pregnancy test and looked at them. The four pregnancy test were positive that she was pregnant.

Troy woke up to see that Gabriella was not laying next to him. So he got up to take a shower and get dressed for the day too. Then he went to go find his girlfriend Gabriella. Gabriella came out of her aunt Melody's bathroom carrying the pregnancy test. Gabriella was going to tell Troy that she is pregnant with his child. She decide to show Troy the pregnancy test that she took. Troy saw Gabriella carrying something in her hand and that she had a smile on her face. Gabriella saw Troy and went over too him. Gabriella asked Troy how he would feel about becoming a dad. Troy said he would love to be a dad. So Gabriella told Troy that she took four pregnancy tests and that they said she is pregnant. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face.

Gabriella saw the grin on Troy's face. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips. So Troy and Gabriella threw the four pregnancy tests and made a doctor's appointment for that day to make sure. Troy decided he was going to propose to Gabriella that night after they ate their dinner. So that afternoon they went to the doctor's appointment. The doctor told Gabriella that she was indeed pregnant and did a ultra sound to see how far a long she was. The doctor told Gabriella and Troy that she was two and half weeks pregnant. The doctor gave Gabriella vitamins to take and told her to make the next doctor's appointment for the next month.

Troy and Gabriella made the next appointment for the next month. Troy and Gabriella went back to her aunt Melody's house and watched a couple movies till time to go out for dinner. That night Troy took Gabriella to a nice restraunt and they ate a good dinner. Troy then went over to Gabriella and got down on one knee. Troy pulled the black ring box out of his pocket and open it up. Gabriella started to cry happy tears when she saw the ring. Troy then asked Gabriella, Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella said to Troy, Yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy slid the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then he kissed her on the lips. Troy and Gabriella left the restraunt and went back to her aunt Melody's house to celebrate their engagement. They went to her bedroom and made love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time. Gabriella ran to the bathroom to throw up and Troy follow her to the bathroom. Troy held Gabriella's hair back and rubbed her back whie she was throwing up. After Gabriella got done throwing up in the toilet, she flush the toilet. Gabriella washed her face and brushed her teeth. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school.

Mean while Mike and his fiance Nicole were in Montana. they had checked into a hotel. Nicole asked her fiance Mike if they could go get some thing to eat before they go looking for Gabriella. Mike told Nicole that they can go find a place to eat first and then go looking for Gabriella. So they went to find a place to eat. Mike could not wait to get his revenge on Gabriella. So while he and Nicole were eating , he was thinking of some other places that Gabriella would hide at.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I know this chapter is some what short but i hope to have the next chapter be a little bit longer. Mike will not be checking the towns in New Mexico yet. But it will happen in one of the further chapters of this story. I have decided this story will have 10 to 12 chapters total.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella had woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. While they were eating their breakfast, Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she wanted to tell the rest of their friends about her past and the person she is running from. Troy asked Gabriella when she wanted to tell their other friends. Gabriella told Troy that she would like to tell them the next day after school. So that night Troy stay overnight at Gabriella's aunts house.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. They finished eating their breakfast and then grab their school bags before they left the house. Troy and Gabriella got into the car and left for school. They arrived at school on time and got out of the car. Troygrab their school bags before locking the car. Troy went over to Gabriella and took her hand into his. Chad saw Troy and Gabriella coming into the the and Gabriella went to their lockers to put their school bags in and get the books for the first class they had. Chad walked over to Troy and Gabriella to see how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they were going to be telling the rest of the gang about her past. Chad told Gabriella that he will be with her and Troy when she tells them.

So after school Troy and Gabriella asked their friends to meet them at the park. So the friends told Troy and Gabriella they would meet them at the park. Troy, Gabriella and Chad went home to her aunts house to talk before they went to the park. They left the house and headed to the park to meet their friends their. The friends were wondering why Troy and Gabriella wanted them to meet at the park. So Troy, Gabriella and Chad arrived at the park and saw their friends waiting for went over to their friends. The friends asked them what was up and Troy told them that Gabriella wants to tell them some thing. Gabriella ask Troy if he would tell them what she told him and asked Gabriella if she was sure about him telling the rest of their friends about her past. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she was sure about him telling their friends about her past.

Troy said to their friends that what he is going to tell them, they can not tell anyone else. The friends told Troy they promise not to tell anyone else. Troy told them about Gabriella's past and about the person she was running from. Gabriella spoke up and said to their friends that what Troy told them is what she had told him and Chad. The friends told Gabriella that they will be there for her too. Troy and Gabriella then told their friends that they are engaged to be married and that they are having a baby too. Their friends congradulated them on getting engaged and having a baby together. The friends asked them if their parents know about them being engaged and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that her aunt Melody knows, but they have not yet told his parents. Troy told their friends they planning to tell his parents tonight when they have dinner with them.

So they hung out with thier friends for a while in the park. Then they all decided to go home and eat some dinner before they meet later to go see a movie. Troy and Gabriella went over to his house to have dinner with his parents. They went into the house and saw his dad watching tv in the living room. Troy and Gabriella to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink and to see if his mom needed any help with the dinner. Lucille saw her son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella come into the kitchen. They asked her if she needed any help with dinner and she told them she had everything under control. So Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch tv with his dad.

Lucille let them know that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella with his dad went to the dining room table and sat down in the chair. Gabriella decided she was going to tell Troy's parents about her past and the person she has been running and hiding from. So they ate their dinner in peace. After dinner Troy and Gabriella told his parents they had something to tell them. Lucille and Jack asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they were engaged to get married and having a baby together too. Troy's parents were in shock at first but then they congradulated them. Troy's mom asked Gabriella far a long she was and she told her that she was about three weeks pregnant. So they visited with his parents for a while before he took her home.

Mean while Mike and his fiance Nicole had checked every town in Montana and had not found Gabriella yet. Mike told his fiance Nicole that they will be leaving for Arizona in the morning. Nicole asked her fiance Mike what he was going to do to Gabriella once he fines her. Mike told Nicole he is still figuring out how he was going to get her back. Nicole told Mike not to alot of harm on Gabriella. Mike told Nicole that he is not going harm Gabriella that much. So Mike and Nicole went to bed for the night since they had a early flight in the morning to Arizona.

Troy and Gabriella got back to her aunt Melody's house and went up stairs to her bedroom for a while. Troy and Gabriella started making out on her bed and ended up making love twice before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before they took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Troy and Gabriella finished eating breakfast and left for school. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to go to Las Vegas Nevada to get married right a way. Gabriella said to Troy that she would like to marry him right a way. So Troy and Gabriella decided they would leave for Las Vegas Nevada that night to go get married. Troy told Gabriella that they can have a wedding later on where they can get married in front of their family and friends. Troy and Gabriella pack a overnight bag for their trip to Las Vegas Nevada. They went upstairs to her bedroom to watch movie till time to leave for the airport. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to be married.

Mean while Mike and his fiance Nicole were on the plane to Arizona. Mike decided to check all the towns in Arizona for Gabriella. Mike then was going to Ohio to check to see if Gabriella was at any of the towns there. Mike and his fiance Nicole arrive in Arizona that afternoon. Once their plane had landed, they left the airplane and went to get their bags. Mike and nicole went to their rental car and put their bags in the back seat. Mike drove him and Nicole to her parents house.

Troy and Gabriella finish the movie they were watching. They put the movie a way and put the tv back on tregular tv before shutting it off. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their overnight bag and went down stairs. They left Gabriella's aunt Melody's house and went to the car. Troy put the over night bag in the back got into the car and waited for Troy to get in. Troy got into his car and they left for the airport. They arrives at the airport and parked the car in the airport garage. They got out of the car and grabbed their over night bag. Troy locked the car up after they got the over night bag out. They went into the airport and got their airplane tickets for Las Vegas Nevada.

Chad and the rest of the gang did not know that Troy and Gabriella were going to Las Vegas Nevada to get married. Chad and the friends had went to a movie that night. Two hours later after the movie was over, the friends went to get something to eat before they went home for the asked Taylor if she wanted to stay over night at his house and she told him she would love to stay over at his house. So they arrived at the pizza place and order the pizza they wanted to eat. The friends did some talking till their pizza arrived. The friends ate their pizza and then paid for it. Thy left the pizza place and went home for the night.

Troy and Gabriella were on the plane to Las Vegas Nevada. They took turns sleeping on the plane. Two hours later they arrived in Las Vegas Nevada. They got off the plane and went into the airport to get their over night bags. They headed out of the airport and went to their rental car. Troy put the over night bags in the back seat, while Gabriella got in the car. Troy got in the car and took them first to the hotel they would be staying at. They got their hotel room key and went to their room. They put their over night bags on the chair. Troy and Gabriella left their hotel room and got back into their rental car. They went to a wedding chapel that was open and got married right a way. The priest gave them their marriage certificate and the pictures before they left the chapel. Troy and Gabriella Bolton went back to the hotel.

They went up to their room and got ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and made love several times before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then left their hotel room to get some breakfast. Troy and Gabriella were happy that they were married now and could not wait for their child to be and Gabriella went out of the hotel for a little bit and did some exploring. Later on that day they went back to their hotel room and made love a few times before taking a nap together.

Mean while back in Arizona Mike had check all the towns and did not fine Gabriella. Mike went back to his future mother in laws house. Nicole had told her mom why her fiance Mike was looking for the girl Gabriella. Nicole mom understood why Mike would wanted some revenge on Gabriella. Mike saw his fiance Nicole with her mom in the living room. Nicole went over to Mike and asked him if he had found Gabriella yet and he told her that he had not found her yet. Mike told Nicole that she was not in any of the towns their in Arizona. Mike told his fiance Nicole that he is going to make a trip to Ohio and New York to see if Gabriella is in any of the towns there before he checks the towns in New Mexico.

Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love twice before taking another shower together. They got dressed back into their clothes. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go out to dinner before they leave for the airport. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would like to go out for dinner. So they grabbed their over night bags before leaving the hotel room. They check out of their hotel room and went to their rental car. They put the over night bags in the back seat again. Gabriella asked Troy if their marriage certificates was in their bag and he told her that it was in the bag. They went to a restraunt to have some dinner before heading to the airport.

After they were done eating their dinner , they headed to the arrived at the airport on time and got out of the rental car. Troy grab their over night bags and they went into to the airport to get the tickets for home. They could not wait to be back home. They were still decided if they were going to live with his parents or her aunt Melody. A hour later they were on the plane home. Three hours later Troy and Gabriella arrived back home. They got off the plane and went into the airport to get their over night bags. Troy and Gabriella went to their car and put their over night bags in the back seat. They got into the car and headed to aunt Melody's house.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the house and went up stairs to her bedroom, which was now their bedroom. Troy put their bags on the chair for now. Troy and Gabriella got ready for bed. They did some kissing which got heated and they ended up making love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the rest of the night. Melody arrived at home and saw Troy's car in the driveway. Melody went into the house and went upstairs to her room. Melody got ready for bed and then went to make sure the doors were locked. Melody went back to her bedroom and went to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/N Troy and Gabriella are now married. In the next chapter the friends will learn about Troy and Gabriella being married. Some drama will becoming up in a further chapter of this story.


End file.
